Mine Again
by TomKimluver
Summary: Kimbely comes back to town with much coaxing from Jason. Little does she know he had a purpose for bringing her back! First story, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Mariah Carey's _Mine Again_ and I don't Power Rangers…if I did Kim and Tommy would have never broken up.

Kimberly Ann Hart sat on a waiting bench in the airport, as she was currently on her way to visit Angel Grove. Honestly, she really didn't want to go back for fear of Tommy's reaction, but after much coaxing (more like bribing) from Jason, she decided to go. She hadn't seen or spoken to Tommy Oliver since her letter so she assumed he really didn't want to be bothered with her. Besides, she had heard he was dating Katherine Hillard, the tall, blue-eyed blonde that had replaced her. She had been expecting that, which was one reason she sent the letter.

_Boarding Flight 102 non-stop to Los Angeles, California now boarding in gate 4._

Kimberly sighed as she got up and gathered her belongings while mentally preparing herself for the unavoidable confrontation she knew would happen.

_I remember when you used to be mine  
Way back when  
I was too naive to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything  
Because my heart still believes_

Kimberly finally arrived at the airport in Los Angeles and immediately went to baggage claim to get her bags.

"Kimmy!" Kimberly quickly snapped her head around and was greeted with the smiling face of her 'big brother' Jason Lee Scott.

"Jase! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Kimberly said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you, too. Think you could let me go though? You're kinda suffocating me," Jason replied to the petite woman who had him in a death grip.

Kimberly let go of him and he went to grab her bags. She started laughing as he gave a surprised yelp when her suitcase wasn't that heavy.

"Are you sure this is the right suitcase?" He joked.

"I'm positive," she replied as he looked at her incredulously.

"Who are you and where did you put the real Kimberly?"

"I only packed light so I could hit up the mall while I'm here. You did promise to take me shopping, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Jason mumbled dryly.

"Good 'cause you don't know how much I've missed it!" Kim replied as Jason rolled his eyes. With that said, they both walked to his car.

_Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life_

"So Kim, how's it been?" Jason asked trying to make conversation.

"Jase, you just talked to me last night! Nothing's changed since then."

"Hey, I don't know that! Some life-altering experience could have taken place in the few hours I wasn't on the phone with you. You know how life throws unexpected things your way!" Jason replied but immediately regretted it when he saw her expression change from happy to sad. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay, honest!" Kim replied trying her best to look like everything was fine. She was failing miserably.

"Kim, you know I know you better than pretty much anyone. I know you're not okay," Jason said, trying to keep his eyes focused on the road. Glancing at her he could tell she still wasn't over it. "Talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"I really wasn't asking," Jason said causing Kimberly to roll her eyes and sigh. "Stop being so stubborn. If you talk about, you'll feel better."

"Doubt it," Kimberly mumbled causing Jason to sigh and shake his head. He really wanted her to feel better, and in order to do that he needed her to get her emotions out in the open.

"Are you over him?" Jason asked, trying to get her to open up a little.

"Jase…"

"Tell the truth."

"…No."

"Well," Jason began, smiling to himself, "he's single."

At those words, Kim's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What! I thought he and Kat were dating!"

"The keyword there is _were_ Kim."

"How…why…when…" Kim stumbled unable to form a complete sentence.

Jason chuckled. "Well, to answer your _oh so articulate _question," Jason said, causing Kim to glare at him, "Kat broke up with him because he couldn't get over you. As for when, it happened sometime last week," Jason finished as he finally pulled up to his house where Kim would be staying also. Kim noticed there was a red truck parked in Jason's driveway and gave him a sharp look.

"Jason, why is there a red trunks parked in your driveway?"

"Hm, I don't know Kim. Why don't we go find out," Jason said, feigning innocence.

"Jase…" Kim began warningly.

"Listen Kim, just talk to him. What happened between you two is in the past so leave it there."

_It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean that  
But I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back  
Cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything_

Jason opened the door and walked in carrying Kimberly's suitcase with Kimberly right behind him. He looked around and saw his other best friend sitting on his couch watching tv.

"Hey, bro, right where I left you," Jason said.

"Yeah," Tommy replied sighing deeply. When he decided to look up, he saw Kimberly standing in the doorway looking at him. Tommy couldn't help but just stare at her. He couldn't believe she was standing there, just a couple of feet away. He suddenly cleared his throat and shook his head and turned back to watch the tv.

"Hi Tommy," She said timidly.

"Hi," Tommy replied coolly.

"Oh, look at the time! I promised Emily I would meet her at the Youth Center," Jason said looking at his watch and storming out the door before either one of his friends had a chance to say anything.

Kim shook her head and sighed. She knew Jason would do something like this. She could leave, but where would she go? Her mom was in Paris. Aisha was in Africa. Rocky and Adam were probably at the Youth Center and Jason was currently on his way there. _'Maybe I could go to my father's house! I mean sure, we're not on speaking terms, but he wouldn't turn me down. At least I don't think s-'­_

"Why don't you come over and have a seat?" Tommy asked her, cutting off her train of thought.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

_Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life_

Tommy and Kimberly sat on either side of the couch away from each other, attempting to watch tv. As Kimberly sat there, she couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked at him. He seemed distant from her. Well, she really couldn't blame him. After all, she was the one that sent him that letter. She was the one that ended it. She was the one that basically ripped out his heart and served it to him on a silver platter. She really couldn't blame her is he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked looking at her worriedly. He tried to focus on the tv, but he just couldn't, not with Kim in such a close proximity.

She sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Then why did you ask?" Kim snapped at him. When she looked up she felt like crying as she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry. It's just…I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy asked giving her his undivided attention. She smiled her first real one in ages. He was always such a good listener, even after what she did to him.

"Tommy, I don't think-"

"It'll make you feel better. Besides, I would al least like to think that we're still friends."

Kimberly was speechless. He still wanted to be friends! She couldn't believe it. She looked at him and saw how sincere he was and started crying. He immediately scooted closer and held her. After she composed herself, she began.

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you still love me?"

_No, no it ain't over yet  
I just can't accept the possibility  
We weren't made for each other's arms  
I know you're my destiny  
We can't erase what was meant to be  
Part of you and part of me  
If we try one more time  
Maybe somehow we'll survive_

Tommy had not been expecting her to ask that and Kim felt his body tense. Of course he still loved her, but not just as a brother or friend. He sighed. "Kim, I…"

"Please Tommy, I just need to know. Do you love me? And I don't mean like a brother."

"…Yes Kim, I still love you."

"I still love you, too," Kim confessed.

Tommy couldn't believe it. "You mean as a brother?" He stated rather than asked bitterly.

"No not as a brother…or friend for that matter. I love you like I used to when we were together, probably more so."

"Kim…I…Why?" Tommy stuttered. This was just too much to take in right now.

"Why what?" Kim asked.

"Then why the letter?"

Kim sighed. "Tommy, we were both getting lax with our communication and I didn't want to tie you down."

"Tie me down! Kim, I would've waited forever for you if I had to! You were the best thing going for me! You were the only person, besides Jason, that I confided everything to. Knowing I had you kept me going everyday!" Tommy all but yelled as he stood up, releasing Kim from his embrace. "Was there even another guy?" Tommy asked, his voice hoarse and thick with his pain.

"…No," Kim confessed, looking down at her hands.

Tommy turned to her, pain written on his handsome features. "So you lied to me?"

"…Yes."

"Why?" He asked, holding back tears.

"I knew you would want my happiness."

"But you still lied," Tommy said through barely contained rage.

"I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you would have wanted to be free, rather than waiting for your girlfriend that doesn't know when she'll be back."

"Kim, I told you, I would've waited forever."

"I know that now. Besides, if you love someone, you have to let them go and if they return to you it was really meant to be," Kim said and then started sobbing.

Tommy immediately felt guilty as he realized her implication. How could he be angry at her? He didn't even attempt to get an explanation after the letter. He went over to her and wrapped her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said causing Kim to look up at him through her tears confused.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be, I mean-"

"Kim, I didn't even attempt to get an explanation from you. I could've at least call or write. I guess I just wasn't expecting it, I mean I thought everything was going great."

"It was. Tommy, I so sorry. Writing that letter was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Kim said as she looked in those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Well, then, can we start again?" Tommy asked sincerely.

"Wait, you mean you're willing to us another go?" Kim asked a little surprised.

"What happened is in the past, and we should leave it there. I want us to start on the right now," Tommy told her sincerely causing Kim to smile. "That is if you want to give it another go." Kim grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tommy said after they broke the kiss a while smiling at her causing her to melt inside.

"Hey Kim, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't make anymore choices about our relationship before consulting me, okay?"

"Okay," Kim replied and they kissed again, this time passionately. Before they knew what happened, they were in a full make-out session on the couch.

"Awe, come on, not on my couch!" Tommy and Kim quickly broke apart and looked to where the voice came from. They saw Jason standing in the doorway with two pizza pies.

"I take it you two worked everything out?" Jason asked looking at the couple. Kim and Tommy looked at each other, then back at Jason and nodded their head vigorously. Jason just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too beautiful."

_  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Boy maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to...  
Life  
Maybe you could be mine_

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my first fic! Please Review!**


End file.
